batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Re: Edits Doomlurker, could I get some instruction on how to add a Gallery to a page? I think that was my main problem with cluttering up articles.Overdrive 418 22:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that last duplicate, I didn't think I'd already uploaded that one, it didn't come up whe I searched for it. Overdrive 418 23:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about Man-Bat, I honestly thought his real name was Kurt Langstrom, thanks for correcting me. Overdrive 418 01:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Comic Editing Project hey! well, like i said in an earlier message, the only reason i havent been editing for a while is because of flashpoint. but when it ends i'll be back over here again as well as flash wiki, so i would like to discuss the issues i will be doing. i know that i will have to Batman: Dark Knight, and the old detective issues. but if you dont have anyone doing it yet, i would be happy to work on Nigtwing (Volume 2) if thats okay. any other issues you need worked on? and dont worry, i will get caught up on everything as soon as flashpoint is over later! -- Sonic TDKR teaser poster Hey, no problem. I have staff rights, so I often don't notice when something is locked. It's a cool poster and just had to put it on this article. Great wiki, by the way! I'll probably be poking my head in here when the Arkham City comes out and helping out. Also, have you thought about poking your head into and seeing if anything there would work well on your wiki? Category Exhibition works well with character categories, and Chat could be popular around the time the new game comes out. --Ohmyn0 (talk) 18:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you see I was wondering if I could be a part of this wiki for Batman. Oh... And They forgot to put three extra actors for Arkham City!Star Blazer 5 23:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) birds of prey have you heard of birds of prey dvdzen shadow 14:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey wat's up? Update Hi Adam I just noticed a random editer called User:76.16.86.92 created a page for The Red Skull from Marvel's Captain America I put a category deletion tage on the page so it will let you know to get rit of the page and I also rit of the information that was on the page. What ever you want to do about the random user is your call. Also there is alot of page and images in the category deletion page that need to be deleted alot of them are images names that I put down that need to be delete also there is some other random things like a NBA Basketball Video or Image that need to be deleted as well. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Advice Listen, i may sound like an unwanted party pooper here, but if you really want to upgrade this wiki to a higher standard, try taking a page from the combine overwiki's book, they seem to have a really good system which could greatly benifit the helpfulness of the wiki. Minivaughan1 20:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Be a clown Hi, I'm Kitfistofan. Sorry about the Be a Clown thing.... I didn't copy it from DCAU. I was watching episodes on my DVD set and i paused it where the credits are and listed them from there. Sorry about the misunderstanding. Staff? Hey Doomlurker, I know you're the man in charge around here, but I was wondering if you have any other staff or like a ranking system of superiors. You see, I contributed to the Assassin's Creed Wiki, which is well maintained and structured with an organised staff, and coming here, I plan to work on this wiki as well, however, I can't help but feel that this wiki is lacking, structure and tidiness. I have quite a few ideas for how to improve this wiki and was wondering if I could discuss them with you, or, if you're too busy, a staff member. --- Sincerely [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 13:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm very sorry if my statement offended you, but what I meant was, and perhaps I wasn't very clear about my statement, that the articles themselves appear to be....not rushed...but sort of, jumpy at times, if you get what I mean. They ideas structure seems to jump at times between different tenses and some other grammatical/structural components. Also the pages have many links, but when I was browsing through, a lot of the links went to non-existent pages. : As for my ideas, although they may be based a bit too much on the ACWiki, I thought it would be useful to visitors and editors to establish a clear and readily accessible panel of staff with the ranks of superiority shown. Along with this, perhaps for a bit more fun and communication among editors, we could create an IRC channel, as I'm not aware of any for this wiki. I can help you with the IRC channell as I have experience in setting them up and monitoring them, and I have a friend who I'm sure would be willing to let you use his network. If you need more information on IRC's you could check out the Assassin's Creed Wiki, or www.mibbit,com holds many channels for chat in which you can join. : Along with this, I was also thinking that perhaps this wiki needs a more aesthetically pleasing home page, perhaps a revamp, to make it look much better and easier to navigate. : I know I'm only new to this wiki and so I don't know much about it, but that also means that I see what the wiki is lacking for visitors, which is very important. I hope you will consider these suggestions, and I would be happy to answer any questions or help in anyway I can. : ---Again, Sincerely [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 14:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : :: :: Ok, I see your points, and I will try to help you with your endeavours. I'm currently working on making that IRC channel for the wiki, it shouldn't take long, but when I get it up and running, I'll inform you. I also have one last question (Sorry if this is getting annoying, I'm just trying to figure out exactly how I can help), is there any reason why I was unable to upload a userbox? If you're unsure of what I mean by this, it is a personal box like these: http://gyazo.com/790fcc2ce98d896ac0f47e3e55e3e334.png . I know how to make them and, another thing I could help with, is create templates for some, so that there is easy access to some basic ones that any user can use. :: ---[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] :: :: Alright, the IRC channel is up and running now, here's a direct link to the channel via Mibbit http://02.chat.mibbit.com/?server=irc.xertion.org&channel=%23BatmanWiki , all you need to do is make a nick, and once you register your nick (I can tell you how if need be), I can give you full control over the channel. Also, a friend of mine (Elchzard from ACWiki) made this image (And another friend, TheStoryTeller, also from ACWiki attempted to make one <--He wanted me to say that), which you could (If you want) display on the home page of the wiki, linking to the IRC channel to advertise the new channel's availability--> http://gyazo.com/483d629f720556993b39851b3fd65903 :: ---[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 09:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Yep, I tried... and failed (successfully I might add. XD) So you're the "Big Guy" around here aye? Nice... BTW... I'm Batman <-- Erudito wasn't meant to say who I was. -.- I'm angry now... not really but still. :P So, yep... ACWiki, good stuff. I understand about the Staff decision also, it COULD work if you get a larger amount of people signing up ect... anyways... keep up the good work, I've got my own work to do. [[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 10:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City Articles Sir, In response to your latest message, I completely agree that we should at least begin work on the Arkham City articles. However, until information for every character/element is available, I vote that only the most basic articles (For the most major characters) be written and that they will be at least semi-locked to ensure that we are not inviting an instant NHB Fest. I can begin on them as soon as I set aside some quality free time for a new wiki project, which should be later this week. Thanks, --Duel44 20:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City Are comics, good references for the characters in the game? I mean should the characters in the comics be considered in the game? Also, are there any more appearances like Comic-Con appearances anywhere? Well, recently Hush is possibly in the game as there is a side mission of a villain named Bruce Wayne Talia al Ghul may be raising her dad from the dead with the help of Joker, and in return, he probably wants a cure, yet Batman has a romantic relationship with Talia. Wonderland Gang might be making an appearance due to Mad Hatter Batfan13 03:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Alright, I just made the necessary pages for the Userboxes, and I even made a basic userbox that anyone can use, all you have to do is type in {joker}, you have to add an extra { at the start, and } at the end, and you get this I will make some more, and TheSt0ryTeller is also helping. He has made a Batman one,, same way to use it, except, instead of joker, just type batman Hope you like it and if you want a certain Userbox, just request it on my talk page, and I'll be happy to make it for you :) For more info, go to the Userboxes page. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 09:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates Sorry to annoy you again, but I was looking over the templates and was wondering if you would like to update the current ones, here is an example of an updated version of the Stub template: http://gyazo.com/50a4964b9346dc7c90f2d5befdb535e2.png And, if you want, I could update the other templates, as I've noticed that people are trying to insert Real World templates when none exist (http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/James_Arnold_Taylor), and if you would like, I will see if I can make some, anyway, it's up to you, but I'd be happy to update as many templates as possible. ---[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 11:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Hi Doomlurker, I'm Serlingfemme and I too have a wiki. It's called "Amazonian Odessy" and it's about famous warrior women throughout history. If you have any accurate information to contribute to Amazonian Odessy, please feel free to drop by and edit any articles. I particularly need help on my Boudicca article as there's so much info on the Icenni Queen of Britain.Serlingfemme 05:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City Video edits why can't I put up the comics on this website Arkham City Comic Why can't I post a video on the Arkham City Page Misunderstanding nevermind its been posted now Gray Ghost Wikipedia is a place with lots of informasion, when its an specific fanchice wikipedia they are supposed to have as many characthers/items as possibole so why have you deleated the Gray Ghost page twise? you deleted mine recentley the only ting that was wrong was a missing Template but wikipedia is also there for improving the sides that already are there, do you work at all? or are your editings counted as deleate insted of fixsing? I dont mean this to be unfridnly at all but im sure it sounds like it, I just tink its odd, i didnt saw the 1 Gray Ghost page but i have lookd it up you deleated that one too. Arkham City Articles Sir, I have finally found the free time to work on some of these Batman: Arkham City character articles, and will take that on as my project for the next two days. Until then, please ensure that any uncompleted pages I am still writing will not be disturbed by other members of the community unless they have been finished in the meantime. Thanks, --Duel44 13:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i was making a batmans villians wiki until i had already saw that u already made one, so i just need to think of something new. Arkham City Articles Sir, As you requested, here is the list of Arkham City articles I will create soon: *1. Batman (Batman: Arkham City) *2. Hugo Strange (Batman: Arkham City) *3. Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham City) *4. The Riddler (Batman: Arkham City) *5. The Joker (Batman: Arkham City) *6. Two-Face (Batman: Arkham City) *7. The Penguin (Batman: Arkham City) *8. Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City) Until more information is available, I will not create articles for locations or characters such as Barbara Gordon, Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, Victor Zsasz, Calendar Man, Mr. Freeze, Black Mask, Jack Ryder, Talia al Ghul, Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, Bane, TYGER Mercenaries, etc. Much of what we know about these elements in any case haven't been officially confirmed and can largely be attributed to convenient "leaks" and reasonable speculation. Thanks, --Duel44 19:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Arkham City Articles Well, what I am doing at the moment is drafting each of these articles on Microsoft Word. Once they are (More or less) done, I simply create a page on the wiki, then copy and paste. Thanks, --Duel44 20:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Quincy Sharp & Others Isn't Quincy Sharp in the game? He was in the secret audio tapes, and looks like a major part in the game, since he's mayor of Gotham and instructed those to make Arkham City. Also, I'm putting Nora Fries in here since she is clearly notified by Mr.Freeze who wants to have her back. Oh, your welcome, and I want to do these articles because I don't feel good when there are red links... How do you change the name of a photo and the coded element template? Under every photo in each article of a person, there is a coded element template Batfan13 19:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey, dude! I am a wiki admin on star wars battlefront wiki, and a note form admin to admin: protect the front page! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Main It's still not protected well enough. Protect it so only admins can change it or a registered user will vandalized it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Penguin and Mr. Freeze Alliance in Batman: Arkham City This guard is of Penguin's which is in the same place where the Mr. Freeze trailer took place. It makes sense. Mr. Freeze﻿ hold exotic power that intrigues Penguin, to use as a good defense, and in return, he provides security, so Mr. Freeze can cure his wife. Another piece of proof is that this guy is seen in the trailer where the 'frozen Joker henchman' is. Batman probably easily uses a batarang to knock him out or his other new equipment. Batfan13 01:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hugo Strange Sir, I have created the Hugo Strange article for Batman: Arkham City. I will say that this layout is roughly how most of the other character articles I create will look like. Of course, much more detail will be added later on, but for now a few scant pieces of information and the Arkham City Tie-In comics are all that I have for official sources. It isn't really possible to create an "Arkham City" section for the page due to lack of solid data, and most of it would be speculation in any case. Strange is one of the game's most mysterious characters, and Rocksteady is pretty much keeping him that way. You will observe that I marked the page with a construction tag. This is to prevent overeager AC fans from swamping it with a nightmarish deluge of images, concept art, rumours and speculation, etc. When you fully protect this article, kindly remove the tag and revert any edits by inconsiderate members of the community who have posted in the section without heeding the warning. If there is anything unsatisfactory about the article or you have any inquiries in the meantime, feel free to ask! Thanks, --Duel44 05:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's A Hugo Strange photo from the prequel comic # 4 that I thought would work well on the page. Should you choose to use it--Kal-EL 21:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) update Hey! Well i just came to let you know that my computer is broken, and i am only able to contact you very shortly with another computer. anyway, now that Flashpoint isnt really being put out anymore. i will be returning to this wiki as soon as my computer is fixed. i am going to try to get one issue done a day. so, basically, flash wiki one day, batman the next, and so on and so forth. i'll get to it as soon as i get my computer fixed. thanks for not giving up on me! Feels good to be back... well... sort of back. --Sonic Edição PORQUÊ VC EDITOU A PAGINA O ROBIN WILLIAMS E O HUGO STRANGE O HUGO STRANGE É O ROBIN WILLIAMS NO NOVO FILME DO BATMAN DARK KINGHT RISES ENTÃO DEIXA EU CONTINUAR About the Batman: Arkham City Page As I've mentioned on the talk page of the article, it is my opinion that the the article is lacking in a lot of vital information. I've tried to add some more info before, but all of my edits have been removed. For example, I know that the alternate Batman and Robin suits can be found in the gallery, but there's no mention of them in the article. Robin is only avaliable as a pre-order exclusive or as dlc, Black Mask has only been confirmed to be in Robin Challenge Map, Bane is only going to appear in a side mission, and there's been no mention of the Riddler Viral Campaign, the new Bio system, and new additions to the gameplay at all. Plus, there's been no mention that Oracle's gone missing, G4 has confirmed that there is a fourth playable character, and I think that adding the achievements list to the article wouldn't be a bad idea. I'd be willing to add the information myself, but seeing as how most of my contributions to the article have been removed, I don't see the point in trying if its just going to happen again. I hope I'm not being annoying or bothering anyone. Its just annoying that the article is lacking so much information, and most of it is made up of lists and speculation. You seem like an admin, so I'm reporting this to you. If I am mistaken, please forgive me. --Nevermind0309 17:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've made my edits. Feel free to look through them. A lot of stuff I've copied and pasted from Arkhamcity.co.uk because I don't really have a lot of time to add all of the information, so some stuff might have to be further edited. Nevermind0309 19:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Penguin (Arkham CIty) Can we put the video of the interview with him and Strange? I have the written passasge near at the end of my talk page. Write back, please Also, can you put the link at Penguin at the Arkham City page Batfan13 00:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Batfan13 21:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Deadshot It was just announced that Deadshot is in the game, Batman: Arkham City. Finally, one villain from the unconfirmed list is in the confirmed list Batfan13 05:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you go to Special:WikiaLabs and enable chat- since it allows users to chat instantly. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that a new villain for Arkham City will be revealed on September 15 on GTTV. The show will air online before being aired on Spike TV on September 16. Nevermind0309 15:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Movie characters I'm not sure if this has ever been brought up before, but why are movie characters separated by their actors rather than their continuity? Like Rachel Dawes (Katie Holmes) and Rachel Dawes (Maggie Gyllenhaal)? That's like separating the comic characters by artist, Batman (Neal Adams) and Batman (Jim Lee), it just seems needlessly complicated. The cartoon characters are separated by continuity rather than voice actor.--Phantom Stranger 15:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) AAAAHHHHHHHHH! I just put the wrong picture on!!! its the one of me!!!!!! PLEASE take it off NOW!!!!Minivaughan1 20:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Doomlurker, I'm sorry if my page an the ship used in "The Dark Knight" wasn't up to snuff. I was just very excited to include the information, since i was one of the people who helped build the Windy II. Is there somewhere you could point me that would show me how to include the information accurately? Thanks, 16:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Barry Arkham City standalone wiki Hey there, my name is Tae and I am the category manager for Wikia Gaming. Wanted to see if you and the other admins would mind if we stopped arkhamcity.wikia.com from redirecting here and turning it into a full fledged wiki dedicated to the game. I think you guys are doing an admirable job of covering the game but we'd like to get it a bit more visibility and turn it into a dedicated wiki as we think it has that sort of potential. We'd gladly link back to this wiki as the go to resource for all things Batman, and we'd link to the article on Arkham Asylum for historic value, but we'd like to really flesh out the wiki for AC. You and the other admins are welcome to contribute and hold admin/bcrat rights on that wiki as well, of course. Please let me know what you think. tae (talk) 20:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely. We wouldn't want you to take content away from this wiki. Ideally, I'd want the standalone wiki to supplement this wiki and vice versa. We just think AC has a lot of potential and would like to cover it more in-depth without taking away from the style and the spirit of this wiki. We will definitely link back to this wiki and promote it as the go to resource for all things Batman related, and use the AC wiki to fully cover the game itself. And again, you and the other admins are more than welcome to be active on the standalone AC wiki if you'd like. Thanks for your input and your help. Really appreciate it. tae (talk) 23:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) is there a rule against putting societys and such on here? Its just that things like the secret society of super villains have no page, and i wondered if there was a reason Minivaughan1 17:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edits No offense, but that seems like a really bad idea/system for the dead links. There are WAY too many of them and I don't really think users will take the time to make articles for every single, voice actor, writer, episode of every series, issue of the mentioned comics(there are many randomized ones). Jsut waiting around for some schmoe to make an article just seems like a bad strategy. Articles take a lot fo work and I really doubt people will do this. How do they even know they are expected to make the articles unless you are going to to all of them ? Banan14kab 17:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) On the contrary, Banan14kab, I am going to be creating a stream of articles that should have been created, so there are people putting the effort in. But I do agree with you about telling people what articles need to be created/revampedMinivaughan1 14:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way to change page names? Minivaughan1 14:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was loooking at the LEGO character pages, and I noticed a few of them are lacking. I was wondering if I would be able to add to them, and if so how would I add pictures? Thanks! Jonathonjjr Thanks! I have the game so I got really determined to add! How would I upload a photo (if you'll pardon my ignorance! :/) I was going to the pictures for the specific articles. Thanks again! Jonathonjjr Thanks for the help! I'll use that as much as I can. I noticed you deleted previous pages fo copyright, so I'll make sure to make them as original as I can when I redo them. Thanks again for the help! Jonathonjjr Oh, right. It's gonna take me some time, but if I use yours as a template/practice, I should get it! Thanks! Jonathonjjr Couple of questions Hey there, I just had a couple of questions - firstly, I just wondered what the intention of this edit was? You seem to have removed some information on the cast. Is there something special about the order and number of people on the current cast list? It seems rather odd to include Sal Maroni's mistress, but not Mayor Garcia. Secondly, I was wondering if there was a manual of style of sorts for articles here? Do you have a division of out-of-universe articles, and those written in an in-universe style? There seems to be a mix of both, and I didn't wanna get too into editing articles without a clear idea of how things should be if you see what I mean. Thanks in advance, --Acer4666 22:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the response - just to let you know I replied on my page. If this is a problem, I can switch to replying on other user's pages on this wiki--Acer4666 23:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry to bother again! I'm editing LEGO Harley Quinn, and I was wondering how I get the code to display the image in the info box? Jonathonjjr Right, got it now, really starting to get throught these characters now. Thanks! Jonathonjjr Hey! I am having a slight problem. When I go on the Lego pages, sometimes a few (like The Joker) Have large portions deleted, and some have red hyperlinks. However, they return to normal when I sign in. Any ideas what going on? Thanks! Jonathonjjr Due to new Joker Trailer, can you put Tricorner Naval and Ghost Train in the Location section in Arkham City, but I have one more thing. It's part of Joker's Funland Batfan13 03:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you put Man-Bat in Unconfrimed villain section? He seems to be spotted in Joker Trailer, and I think it possible because when at the 1:14 mark going, it doesn't flap like a bird, it flaps lika bat. Batfan13 04:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate, just wanted to let you know that Nightwing has been confirmed as the fourth playable character in Batman: Arkham City. Here's the link for proof ---> http://www.arkhamcity.co.uk/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=5703 Nevermind0309 00:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Nightwing Confirmed for Arkham City Thought you should know. Should we move him up to confirmed on the Arkham City page? http://arkhamcity.co.uk/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=5683 --This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 02:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) New, Great Info on Batman: Arkham City *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Og4LT7m_PWA *Mad Hatter is seen in the game, with mind controlled henchmen *Hugo Strange escapes and blows up his headquarters *Ivy betrays Catwoman *Bane works with Batman *Calendar Man is seen and is seen as the letters on his head are cut in. *Poison Ivy killed recently a Two-Face man Also, #Move Mad Hatter to Confirmed #Put March Harriet into Unconfirmed as the some henchmen follow her costume #Lunatics are back in the game, but some are dead by the Riddler #Thomas and Martha Wayne appear in psychological flashback Batfan13 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Batfan13 21:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Voice Actors & More Wade Williams - Black Mask Misty Lee - If you can as one of the notes, put that there are 3 love interests of Batman's in the game Please don't forget. Batfan13 03:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Salomon Passariello Greetings Doomlurker, I am here to negotiate on behalf of Wiki user Salqueenannepirate, aka Salomon Passariello. He would do it himself, but he's busy working on The Dark Knight Rises. I know it may sound ridiculous, but I promise that this is no lie. Let me explain... Salomon is a background actor who wants to have some recognition, which is kinda hard when you don't have a speaking role(as if you don't, you get no credit at all in the ending credits). Although they have enough documentation and pictures to prove that they were there filming. So it is better to have a background portrayer that has information rather than one with no information. So if it's an issue like "is that guy real?" type of issue OR a "no articles on backgrounds"...or something else entirely, please let me know. But I can assure you if you let him give what he can give, you will not be disappointed(numerous photos and information on who's cast and stuff). Though if I may make a suggestion if you have Wiki guidelines on background/uncredited actors(I know I have them on POTC Wiki). If the idea of making a "Salomon Passariello" page is unacceptable...why not just have the user put his information on his own userpage(look at Salomon's userpage at POTC Wiki to get the picture). If you ask me, it wouldn't hurt the Wiki to have just one background actor's name in a cast list...especially one who has evidence of being in films. I hope we can come to some sort of agreement in this issue that will suit you and Salomon. Cheers :) --User:CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:31, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not to be rude when I say this, but why don't you just revise the page if it's written wrong? Salomon obviously can't find the time to spend his current free time to figure how Wiki works(as he is working on TDKR and such). And I can't really be of much help because I'm busy to fix a Wiki of my own. Just saying. :/ --User:CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. He just didn't know what was the deal, and so...here I am. lol Glad we could reach an agreement. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, Just FYI, Salamon wanted to let you know that if you have questions concerning TDKR, you can ask him...as he was on set for about a week or two. Here's the link to his Facebook if you want info and such. http://www.facebook.com/SPSCALAX?v=wall Hope it proves useful. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Category Exhibition I turned off category exhibition because it was causing pages to fail to load for logged in users. (This is a bug the Wikia techs know about and are investigating.) This isn't affecting logged-out people (the grand majority of visitors) so if you believe that bug is worth it please turn it back on in . --Trevor (Ohmyn0) (talk) 14:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, can i add some original concept art for Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City. With sincerity ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 08:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course Yes, of course, i mean the original designs! ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 15:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I also have a original game designs from Carlos D'Anda for Batman: Arkham City. I should add the art I should add more ones very, very soon! Question Hey, can you exactly answer me where is the "Extreme Isolation Chamber" in Batman: Arkham Asylum. In Warden Sharp's office there is a system showing some cells in some unidentified chamber in the asylum. Can you give me some hint about it? Block theamazingkeh 'from editing since he is only logged on to put his drawings on this wiki Also, how do you make a category? Batfan13 01:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No No, the chamber with the Arkham City Map is in Warden Sharp's Office. I mean the room in the Penitentiary, where is the last Arkham Chronicle. It has a monitor, displaying some cell blocks. Not the main cell blocks with the insane lunatics, there are another cell blocks in some room that cannot be entered. Someone referred it as "Extreme Isolation". Can you surely answer me where is the place? ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 07:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi there. I'm a big Batman fan and have been for years. Its good to have joined this wiki and I hope I can help out. I just have a question. And I hope I don't sound like a pest here since I'm new. But why did you select Hush to be one of the villains featured on the front page? I know Batman: Hush is a popular story arc, but surely people like Scarecrow are far more iconic in the Batman universe. So I'm just wondering why you selected him. I'm not even asking you to change it, I'm just curious since I don't know how many people who aren't huge fans of the comics would know who he is since he is relatively new and hasn't been featured in as much media as some other villains have been. --Off That 18:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I see. That makes sense. --Off That 18:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Question#1 Doomlurker, there are some lunatics in the Main Cell Block in the Penitentiary in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Can i ask some questions about them? :* What are possibly they? Their grotesque proportions are gothic. Also they have quite a primate-like structure such as their heads (many of them are bald) and their arms (abnormally long arms). :* Where is their possible origin? I cannot believe Gotham City contains grotesque lunatics such as these! For example, i initially knew that the one armed twins in Batman: Arkham City are with Russian Origin. Such as the '☭ symbol tatooed on the Joker's "Mr. Hammers" for example. The Penguin's one armed thug has ✰''' symbol tatooed on his belly. And "Mr. Hammers" wields a sledgehammer, the Penguin's one armed thug wields a large sickle. And sickle + hammer = '''☭! The symbol of the Soviet Union! But the lunatics have no origin signs, only their ripped straightjackets and their wrist restraints. When i first encountered the lunatics, i though they were Joker henchmen! A little crazed mentally of course! There are really similarities between them, such as their facial structures, but the lunatics are an enemy of anything, which gets in their way, and one henchman even don't know what they are as he screams: "What are these things? They're all over me!" and later there are heard sniper shots from the roofs. I ask you to give me whatever information you have about these lunatics. I am interested! ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 15:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Their look like Ok, the lunatics' origin is currently unknown, we can just speculate about it, but i think they may be with russian origin (just guessing). And as i said are they something between primate and human, because they have abnormally long arms. Also they grunt, bark, groan, and if Batman goes near them (especially if any of them are reaching their hand outside their cage bars), Batman will be stunned shortly after that. Also when looked in detective mode, their normal condition is "Crazed". The Titan monsters' condition is "Crazed". :* Can you imagine what could be if a Lunatic would be infected with Titan? ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 18:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate, just wanted to let you know that Viki Vale has been confirmed to appear in Arkham City. Here's the link for proof ----> http://www.arkhamcity.co.uk/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=6161 Nevermind0309 19:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I added new character art Doomlurker, i added character art about Bane, Hush, Scarface, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Jim Gordon and the Joker. New People Aaron Cash and William North are in the game In other, put Dr. Stacy Baker That device that's unconfirmed is now confirmed Recently, after you defeat Two-Face and save Catwoman, there is a door behind him which has two ways. One way is toward a basement with a few number of cells. In one cell, you have a missing Riddler trophy, yet in the other, Calendar Man. Aaron Cash is in the game, where he is held captive by Harley Quinn and her thugs. He's been promoted to M.P.T, since the last game. There are in spoilers, but it's just the intro as seen. Batfan13 02:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) There's More You can put Killer Croc in now, since in the spoilers, which are now removed, Catwoman says he is out htere and stonger than ever Also, put the League of Assassins for Talia since she surrounded by her own people From the new trailer for Talia: http://arkhamcity.co.uk/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=6433 Hush is in the game as well as he is seen as the action figures exposed http://arkhamcity.co.uk/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=6400 Batfan13 20:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey DL, Clayface has been confirmed for AC. Checl out this article here-http://community.batmanarkhamcity.com/forums/showthread.php/5876-New-Villain-Leak-SPOILERS MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 22:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Like Daughter, Like Father Put Ra's Down as well http://www.youtube.com/user/JimmyHACK?feature=playlist-comment#p/u Batfan13 02:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thomas and Martha Wayne appear in psychological flashback as others Put the voice actors of Aaron Cash and William North down too. Also, put Azrael confirmed, as Batman passes a certain person having the red cross across their chest and the bio is shown Venom Henchmen come back too http://arkhamcity.co.uk/viewtopic.php?f=50&t=6450 Hey mate. Regarding Catwoman in Arkham City, I feel that it is important to mention that she is not avaliable on the disk. You have to buy the game new and download her using a pass that comes with the game. Downloading the Catwoman content brings an entirely different beginning to the game and four gameplay chapters in the story. She's also playable in the Riddler's Challenge Rooms, and she's got her own set of exclusive red Riddler trophies to find. Also, her skins include her costume from the Batman: Animated Series and her outfit from The Long Halloween. Nevermind0309 18:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, I do not think that Scarecrow is in the game, but I am not sure. I've read that Jack Ryder can be found holding onto the Scarecrow's mask, and I've read in a review that states that there are headtrips like ''the ones with Scarecrow that are attempted again in the game, but are not as good as those. I don't know whether or not that means he is in the game, but I think it means he's not, and I feel its worth adding. At this point, I'm going to try and stay away from any more spoilers regarding the story until the game comes out. Cheers Nevermind0309 18:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Places in Arkahm City Hello. I appreciate all you do for the website and your vast Batman Knowlage however you have locked many pages to prevent Editing. E.g. you have created the Harley Quinn Batman Arkham City Page but have locked it. I have new infomation i would like to add to her page but you have locked it. Please could you unlock the page. Thank You. Batman111 21:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Batman111 Scarface is in Arkham City,in Penguin's museum. I'm looking at him right now. Penguin is making him dance. MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 22:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Another thing about this, because I added Scarface's appearance in AC and it was removed. If the page you are referring to "Scarface has his own page" why not removed the reference to Arkham Asylum if Wesker doesn't actually appear!? You are splitting hairs. Hello... Someone in there Places Krank Co. Toys also the Black Canary is a place now not a person North Gotham Docks Prawn Shack People Also, for others confirmed, put Fiona Wilson Also, change the villains/adversaries of Harley to Harley Quinn (Batman Arkham City) Batfan13 00:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Finally Crispan Freeman is Deadshot for Voice actors Batfan13 01:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Places in AC Dini Towers in AC House of MIrrors is part of Joker's Funland Under Wonder Tower, Wondercity is a part of it So far Batfan13 21:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. Are we going to make Clayface (Batman: Arkham City) , not on Batman: Arkham Asylum? Batfan13 02:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Details Hey, Doomlurker, i have the game's pre-ordered collector edition, and i finished it. Really, the Joker dies. Also note that, he is using some sort of "Joker gag", looking just like him, except the look. He always stands sick, while the "another Joker" isn't. And as i said, i posted more art! I will post more art very soon! Hey. I just tried to update the Arkum city page from saying "upcoming game" to "released on October 18, 2011", but it says "This page has been locked to prevent editing". Shouldn't that be changed to simi-protection now that the game is out? Bshardy 19:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oops Recently it's been announced that David Kaye is Commisioner Gordon in AC Batfan13 03:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hello Doom, My name is Cdog23, I am a new editor here. I was wondering why is there not a chat? I think you should put one. Thx Write Back! (Cdog23 01:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC)) is that a no? whats an IRC anyway? (Cdog23 02:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC)) Arkham city characters Why are there seperate articles for Arkham Asylum and Arkham City characters. They're all in the same series.Chubzhac 23:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City Harley is pregnant No Joke, you find a positive pregnancy test in the hideout. This is definetly noteworthy enough to go on her page. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkCN9u4jJfk This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 04:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Robin Pages Thanks for the help, I was becoming overwhelmed with doing stuff like that. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 10:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I tried to make it look as proffesional as possible, because it irritates me when users create a page with a mere line. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 10:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know what you mean. It was 5:30 in the morning and I had nothing better to do, though. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 10:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Deadshot So is Deadshot gonna get his own article page for his Arkham City character? I mean even Black Mask and Hush have their own and they were not in the main story. Shouldn't he have one as well? I don't understand why you deleted his page and found it "unacceptable". :OK I guess I see your point. I was being lazy and didn't feel like writing the infobox. I guess either someone else will make the article or when I have the energy I'll do it myself. Have you personally played Arkham City or do you plan to? 'Banan14kab' 00:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Lucky. I still have to wait while everyone back home is already playing it. What system do you have it for? We got it for PS3. 'Banan14kab' 07:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi Adam no problem I'll keep watch over the Batman: Arkham City Pages for you and I know the basic outlook of the pages so I should be ok. Talk to you later. From Rod12 Arkham City Articles--not forgotten Sir, I must really apologize for not being active on the wiki lately and for neglecting the promise I made to you regarding the character articles for ''Batman: Arkham City, of which the need for has become increasing urgent now that the game itself has been released. Unfortunately, there were more pressing concerns with my personal computer, which was attacked by an AV Guard rogue security program. My most important documents were destroyed, and, having lost the use of the only PC which was readily available to me, I have had to spend the past few weeks attempting to replace irreplaceable work. Of course, as soon as more leisure time is available, I will attempt to resume my progress here. Thanks, --Duel44 00:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, a user by the name of Barrymk200 has created a page called Robin/gallery with no specific Robin, even though all of the Robins already have a gallery page. I have warned him. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|''' Leave a message or die']] 02:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering why you haven't installed the chat feature in this wiki. I bet we could all get to know eachother better if there was a chat, and it would make it easier to discuss conflicts. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 22:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Scarecrow Easter Egg 1 Hey, Doomlurker, i finished the entire game Batman:Arkham City and i found an unique easter egg. When i glided near the Gotham Docks, i landed on one ship. Then i've noticed there is a hidden security sistem. I hacked it! The secret hints are the words "City of Terror". Then a secret platform opened. I entered it and i saw an alone Joker Henchman. Suddenly he screamed and from then on he doesn't move. And the ship was full of insects. There was a protocol, which reads: '"Falcone Shipping"' '"INVOICE# CRANE0016"' '...................' ''"Live insects for medical research purposes."' I have seen no one noticed it! '''Side Note 1': There are no lunatics in Arkham City. I have seen only some of their corpses in the tunnels, when i followed the assassin. Side Note 2: There are only two Titan Henchmen in the entire game - Joker Titan Henchman, Penguin Experimental Titan Henchman. ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 18:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC)